epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
EpicLLOYD
Lloyd Ahlquist, also known as Epic Lloyd (born January 19, 1977), is the co-writer and inventor of Epic Rap Battles of History along with Nice Peter and is in every one of the Epic Rap Battles of History, but doesn't have a speaking part in every one. He also battled Nice Peter in Epic Rap Battles of History 15. He has his own series on YouTube called Dis Raps For Hire where he makes fun of people who have done bad things to someone. He does this through rapping against them. in Dis Raps For Hire Episode 1 (Season 2)]] Characters Official *Bill O'Reilly *Adolf Hitler *Chuck Norris *John McCain¹ *Macho Man *Johann Sebastian Bach¹ *Carl Sagan¹ *Genghis Khan *Napoleon Bonaparte *Ben Franklin *Gandalf *Things 1 & 2 *John "Hannibal" Smith ¹ *Captain H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock¹ *Templeton "Face" Peck¹ *Mr. McFeely¹ *Captain Kirk *Leonidas ² *Pleistarchus¹ *Mario *Elvis Presley *Marlon Brando¹ *Bill Gates *Theodore Roosevelt² *Frank Sinatra *Mitt Romney *Marty McFly *Clint Eastwood *Robin *The Elves *Adam *White Preacher in Civil Rights March¹ *Thomas Edison *Babe Ruth *Skrillex *Joseph Stalin *Mikhail Gorbachev Unofficial *Chucky² *Sherlock Holmes ¹ Denotes non-speaking part. ² Denotes voice only. ³ Denotes upcoming rap battle. Lyrics (When he played himself) Verse 1: This is one vid kid that you won't ever survive I'll beat you, dislike you, then unsubscribe You'll be good at rapping someday, I promise bro But for now just stick to editing that gay-ass Monday Show I'll slaughter your water colour unicorns, eat 'em for breakfast Then leak to Youtube your middle name is Alexis I can tell you're scared just from the body language I'm reading You should start leaving. Look your hair line's already retreating! Nice Peter? Who's that? No one gives two shits Everyone knows your page is just the place the rap battles live Dude, you're really huge on Youtube, you got a great career But remember you got famous off of my idea Verse 2: You're taller than I am, but you look up to me The guy who got you your first job in comedy Verse 3: You, a musician? That's kinda stretching You wrote 87 songs with the same chord progression Verse 4: I'm gonna knock you right outta your little Superman socks You were nothing before you rode up on Kassem G's jock Trivia *Lloyd also makes his own rapping series, Dis Raps For Hire, as well as other music videos. *It is a running gag during almost every one of the behind the scenes videos (after the Gandalf vs Dumbledore behind the scenes) that he makes a joke asking the audience whether they want to buy some heroin. Nice Peter was the one who did it in the behind the scenes for Doc Brown vs Doctor Who. There has been no heroin joke from Rap Battle 28 to Rap Battle 31, where it returned.. *Lloyd played the 2008 Republican Presidential Candidate, John McCain, as a cameo, Source and the 2012 Republican Presidential Candidate, Mitt Romney, as well as right-wing reporter, Bill O'Reilly, and Republican actors Clint Eastwood and Chuck Norris. *Lloyd did not rap in the following battles: #4, #6, #7, #13, #20, and #29. He spoke but did not rap in #24, and only did the voice for Leonidas in #17. *Lloyd has been in the most battles, and has played the most characters in the series. *Lloyd is the only person to be seen in every rap battle. *Lloyd and Peter appeared in the rhettandlink video "Epic Rap Battle of Manliness" as a cameo. *Lloyd does not appear at all in the Behind the Scenes video for Epic Rap Battles of History 4. *According to a tweet, Lloyd knows about this wiki. This one, right here. The one you're reading this sentence off of. Mission accomplished! *As revealed in a Behind the Scenes, Lloyd says that he hates bananas. *He has rapped as more than one person in 3 battles (Things 1 & 2 in #12, Elves in #27 and Joseph Stalin and Mikhail Gorbachev in #33). *In Dis Raps For Hire, he revealed that he started getting bald at age 23. Gallery EL as Bill.png|EpicLLOYD as Bill O'Reilly|link=Bill O'Reilly EL as Hitler.png|EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler|link=Adolf Hitler EL as Chuck.png|EpicLLOYD as Chuck Norris|link=Chuck Norris EL as McCain.png|EpicLLOYD as John McCain|link=John McCain EL as Macho.png|EpicLLOYD as Macho Man Randy Savage|link="Macho Man" Randy Savage EL as Bach.png|EpicLLOYD as Bach|link=Johann Sebastian Bach EL as Sagan.png|EpicLLOYD as Carl Sagan|link=Carl Sagan EL as Khan.png|EpicLLOYD as Genghis Khan|link=Genghis Khan EL as Napoleon.png|EpicLLOYD as Napoleon Bonaparte|link=Napoleon Bonaparte EL as Franklin.png|EpicLLOYD as Ben Franklin|link=Ben Franklin EL as Gandalf White.png|EpicLLOYD as Gandalf the White|link=Gandalf EL as Gandalf Grey.png|EpicLLOYD as Gandalf the Grey|link=Gandalf EL as Thing 1:2.png|EpicLLOYD as Thing 1/2|link=Thing 1 & 2 EL as Hannibal.png|EpicLLOYD as Hannibal|link=John "Hannibal" Smith EL as Murdock.png|EpicLLOYD as Murdock|link=H. M. Murdock EL as Face.png|EpicLLOYD as Face|link=Templeton "Face" Peck EL as McFeely.png|EpicLLOYD as Mr McFeely|link=Mr. McFeely EL as Kirk.png|EpicLLOYD as Captain Kirk|link=Captain Kirk EL in ERB #15.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in ERB #15 EL as Hitler ERB 16.png|EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler in ERB #16|link=Adolf Hitler EL as Pleistarchus.png|EpicLLOYD as Pleistarchus|link=Pleistarchus EL as Mario.png|EpicLLOYD as Mario|link=Mario EL as Young Elvis.png|EpicLLOYD as Young Elvis Presley|link=Elvis Presley EL as Old Elvis.png|EpicLLOYD as Old Elvis Presley|link=Elvis Presley EL as Brando.png|EpicLLOYD as Marlon Brando|link=Marlon Brando EL as Gates.png|EpicLLOYD as Bill Gates|link=Bill Gates EL as Sinatra.png|EpicLLOYD as Frank Sinatra|link=Frank Sinatra EL as Romney.png|EpicLLOYD as Mitt Romney|link=Mitt Romney EL as McFly.png|EpicLLOYD as Marty McFly|link=Marty McFly EL as Eastwood.png|EpicLLOYD as Clint Eastwood|link=Clint Eastwood EL as Robin.png|EpicLLOYD as Robin|link=Robin EL as Elf 1.png|EpicLLOYD as Elf 1|link=Elves EL as Elf 2.png|EpicLLOYD as Elf 2|link=Elves EL as Elf 3.png|EpicLLOYD as Elf 3|link=Elves EL as Adam.png|EpicLLOYD as Adam|link=Adam EL as Preacher.png|EpicLLOYD as a White Preacher|link=White Preacher in Civil Rights March EL as Edison.png|EpicLLOYD as Thomas Edison|link=Thomas Edison EL as Ruth.png|EpicLLOYD as Babe Ruth|link=Babe Ruth EL as Skrillex.png|EpicLLOYD as Skrillex|link=Skrillex Lloyd as Stalin.png|EpicLLOYD as Joseph Stalin|link=Joseph Stalin Lloyd as Gorbachev.png|EpicLLOYD as Mikhail Gorbachev|link=Mikhail Gorbachev Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 15 Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:EpicLLOYD